LOTM: Heroes United S5 P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen relaxing at the house late at night) Blake H: So Erin, any luck with the outfit? Erin: *Annoyed sigh* Well I had to wash it a couple more times after the 4th time, and I ask some guys for help, but I THINK I got all the slime off. Rose: Erin, I promise you got it all. Erin: I hope so Rosie. Cause I SWEAR I feel like the slime is still there. Rose: It's really not. Erin: Eh, whatever. Rose: And hey, you'll be able to get back to teaching me to dance now. Erin: You're gonna have to wait on that Rosie, cause I need a week or two before I can put that dress back on. Rose: Ah. Right. (Erin nods as Spot is seen rolling around on the floor visibly bored) Spot: *Bored cooing* Blake H: Well someone's bored. Lenny: You bored little buddy? Spot: Boooored……… Jessica: Any suggestions on something you wanna do Spot? Spot: *Groans* Jessica: I'll take that as a no. Ruby: Do you wanna play? Spot: No. Raynell: You want something to eat? Spot: No. Alex: Jeez he doesn't wanna play or eat? Hmm.... (Murphy then walks out) Murphy: Hey guys. Rose: Hey Murphy! (Spot then looks up as Murphy and sits up) Spot: Kitty...! Murphy: Huh? (Spot crawls up to Murphy) Spot: Kitty.... Murphy: Uhhh.... Rose: Aww Spot wants to see you Murphy! Murphy: Yes but why? Ruby: He's bored. And it looks like you're gonna be what cures his boredom! (Spot goes and crawls onto Murphy's back) Spot: Horse! Murphy: AHH!! GET HIM OFF ME!! Spot: Horse! Murphy: if you wanna play horse go play with Rocky! Spot: *Whimpers* Horse... Rose: Murphy. Murphy:....*Sigh* Fine. Spot: YAY! Murphy: Ah easy! You're a big kid and I'm a cat remember that! Spot: *Nods* (Spot pets Murphy's head) Murphy: Let's just get this over with... (Murphy starts to walk with Spot on his back) Spot: Horse! Ruby: Aww! Raynell: Look at that! That's so cute! Scott: Wow Murphy. I didn't think you could make an infant happy like that. Murphy: *Groans* Rose: Aww come on Murphy, have some fun! Murphy: Rose, I'm a hyper-intelligent cat. I'm not built to have fun. Rose: That's a lie! Murphy: Well it's how I work. Craig: Hold on, I know what'll make him playful. Murphy: I swear if it's the- (Craig pulls out his laser pointer) Craig: Yeah it is! Murphy: Oh no! Don't you dare- Craig: *Shoots laser out* Go get it kitty! Murphy: DOT!! (Murphy runs across the room) Spot: Whoa! Murphy: GET BACK HERE!! I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE!!! Alex: Murphy be careful! Rose: Remember you still have a kid on your back! Murphy: DOT!! MUST GET!! NOW!! Ruby: Murphy! (Murphy then runs under a table to get the dot, causing Spot to hit his head and fall off Murphy) Spot: !! Defenders: *Gasp* Craig: *Shuts off laser* Oh no... Murphy: Ah damn it! Where did- … Where's Spot? (Murphy then sees Spot about to cry) Spot: *Tears up* Eeeeeeee……... Murphy: Oh no. (Spot then starts to cry in pain as he covers his face) Murphy: *Gasp* Oh man! I-I am so sorry Spot! Ruby: Spot! (Ruby runs over and scoops Spot up) Ruby: Spot are you okay!? Spot: Huuuuuurts…. Ruby: Shh shh.. its okay.. Murphy: I am so sorry... Craig: Maybe the laser pointer....wasn't a good idea. Jack: Yeah... (Murphy's ears fall as he starts to walk away sad) Murphy: Well....I'll be in Rose's room... (Spot begins to calm down as he looks to find Murphy walking away) Spot: *Sniff* Horse.... Murphy: Huh? Spot: No leave.... Murphy: But...But I hurt you. (Spot motions for Ruby to put him down, which she does) Spot: Come back.... (Murphy walks up to Spot who then hugs him) Spot: It okay.... Murphy:.... Ruby: Awww. That's so sweet. (Murphy's ears perk up as Spot hugs him) ???: Awww....So sweet. Ruby: Hm? (The window then smashes open before a metal ball flies inside. The ball opens up and closes around Spot, trapping him) Spot: AH!! Ruby: SPOT!! (The cage flies back outside where it lands into Storm's hand) Storm: Gotcha. (The heroes all look out to find Storm) Alex: Storm! Storm: Heroes. Spot: Ruby...! Ruby: What are you doing with Spot!? Storm: Well kids, since you decided to take Birkin from the Federation, I decided to take something from The Defenders. Besides, killing him will mean that Toad's nest will finally be wiped from history. Spot: *Whimper* Storm: Shut up in there! Raynell: LET HIM GO!! Storm: Oh are you upset? *Shakes the ball* Spot: *Panicking coos* Ruby: Stop that! You're hurting him! Storm: Am I now? Ruby: Yeah! Storm: Really? Then what's a small brat like you gonna do about it? (A few Feds then step out and join Storm) Storm: Your friend here dies tonight. Ruby: No he's not! And I might be small, but I got a BIG scythe! *Pulls out her scythe* Storm: Hmph. (Storm hands Spot to one of the Feds) Storm: You must be REALLY compensating for something then. (Storm then activates his shock gauntlets) Storm: But no matter. I'll just give you the same treatment I gave Mr. Adams. You do remember him right? (Alex curls a fist) Storm: Thought so. Blake B: Not while I'm here. Storm: Ah my favorite kitty cat in the world. Miranda: Shut your mouth already. Storm: Miranda, how nice- Miranda: SHut up. And fight. Storm: So.... (The Feds all back away from Storm) Storm: Three on one then? That's fair, I've fought worse odds. Miranda:..... Storm: Now then, who shall strike first? (Ruby then speeds by Storm as a scratch mark appears across his chest armor) Ruby:..... Storm:....*Smirks* That's it? (Storm fires lightning from his gauntlets, knocking Ruby away) Storm: You're pathetic! Ruby: Ow... Miranda: Ruby! You go get Spot from those Feds! We'll deal with Storm! Ruby: Got it! *Runs off* Storm: Where do you think you're- (Storm is blast from behind by Alex) Alex: Hey asshole. Storm: Goddammit. (Storm turns to Alex, Blake B and Miranda) Storm: The hell makes you think you can intrude on this Lorthare? Alex: After everything you've done? What makes you think I wouldn't? Storm:..... Alex: Exactly. Storm: This is between me and them! Alex: Yeah well I'm in on this. Next time: Don't kill a man's friend right in front of him. Storm: You're not the first to say that, and you won't be the last. Alex: Prove it. Storm: Gladly! *Charges up gauntlets* Fed #2: SOMEONE SHOOT THAT BRAT!! Fed #1: Get this freak out of here! (The Feds start to run off) Ruby: Get back here! Fed #3: In your dreams! (The Feds turn and fire at Ruby) Fed #2: Take her down! (Ruby takes cover) Ruby: Crap! Fed #1: You can't save the kid! Just accept it! Spot: Ruby....! Ruby: Don't count me out yet! *Switches scythe to gun mode* (Ruby jumps out of cover and starts to shoot at the feds) Fed #1: Shit! Fed #3: Take cover! (The Feds scatter before Ruby shoots the Fed carrying Spot in the hand, causing him to drop Spot's cage) Fed #3: Gah! (Spot's cage lands on the ground) Spot: Yay! Ruby: Gotcha! Fed #1: No! The freak! Ruby: Spot run! (Spot then suddenly speeds off) Fed #1: How the!? Fed #3: Where'd he go?! Fed #2: Who cares!? Kill the girl! Fed #1: Right a- (Ruby then speeds by and takes each Fed down with ease) Feds:..... (The Feds fall down) Ruby: Whew! That was close, they almost got Spot! (Ruby then looks past the fight with Storm to find Spot sneaking into the house) Ruby: Spot! (Ruby runs into the house as Storm notices Spot) Storm: !! *Growls* Dammit! (Alex hits Storm with psychic energy) Alex: Looks like the plan failed Storm! (Storm growls before he pushes a button on his suit) Storm: This isn't over! Next time we meet, this won't go your way! (Storm jumps back before teleporting away, leaving Alex, Blake and Miranda alone) Alex:...... Miranda:..... Blake B: He's gone. Alex: For how long is the question. Miranda:.....*Turns* Let's just go check on Spot. (Blake nods before she and Miranda head inside. Alex glares at where Storm was before walking inside as well) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts